newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Aisling Mhic Muiris
Aisling ("Call me Ash") Mhic Muiris is an ambassador sent to the rebels by the Queen of the Faerie Court*; her loyalty is there, and her goals (while they align with those of the Resistance) aren't necessarily 100% in line with the rebels. She's a trained war leader (though, ever humble, the first to admit that she's no great general) and a consummate diplomat (like any Nymph, she cheats) who is all to happy to help the plucky humans take on the orcs who've taken all the fun out of the world. Aisling rarely takes anything seriously and it's all too easy to dismiss her as an easily-distracted fop - a mistake her enemies rarely get the chance to make twice. Ash is the opposite of imposing: at a diminutive five-foot-three, nobody will mistake her for a mighty warrior. Fortunately, very few people who speak to her for more than a few minutes have any cause to want to fight her: like all Nymphs, she's stunningly attractive, marvelously persuasive, and relentlessly cheerful - right up until someone crosses a line and her temper flares like a summer wildfire. *("What Faerie Court?" The one that sent her. They're mysterious and otherworldly, and the Queen has had enough of this Dark Lord business - wait, what do you mean it's been five hundred years? Sorry we're late, then... Alternately, she could be lying through her teeth about all of it, and just be some wood nymph running a con. Who could tell?) ;Attributes 65 :ST 12 10 :DX 11 20 :IQ 11 15 :HT 11 0 (Includes +1 from 'Extra HT') :Hit Points 12 :Will 11 10 :Perception 11 10 :Fatigue Points 11 :Basic Lift 29 :Damage 1d-1/1d+1 :Basic Speed 5.5 :Basic Move 5 :Ground Move 5 ;Advantages 95 :Born War-Leader 2 10 :Gifted Commander (Cunning) 5 :Luck 15 :Nymph 20 ::Appearance (Transcendent; Universal, +25%) 25 ::Charisma 5 25 ::Extra HT 1 (Affects HT, +0%) 10 ::Dependency (Very Common; Mana; Constantly, *5) -25 ::Sense of Duty (Nature) -15 :Rapier Wit 5 :Smooth Operator 2 30 :Voice 10 ;Perks 2 :Outnumbered but not Outmatched 1 :Sexy Feints 1 ;Disadvantages -35 :Sense of Duty (Large Group; Fae Court) -10 :Trickster (12 or less, *1) -15 :Vulnerability (Rare; Meteoric Iron) -10 ;Quirks -5 :Broad-Minded -1 :Expensive Tastes -1 :Flirtatious -1 :Hates Using Iron -1 :Hedonist -1 ;Skills 72 :Acting IQ/A - IQ+2 13 2* :Area Knowledge (Hanist) IQ/E - IQ 11 1 :Bolas DX/A - DX+1 12 4 :Brawling DX/E - DX+1 12 2 :Climbing DX/A - DX-1 10 1 :Detect Lies Per/H - Per+3 13 4* :Diplomacy IQ/H - IQ+5 16 8*†^ :Fast-Talk IQ/A - IQ+4 15 2*†^ :Hiking HT/A - HT-1 10 1 :Intelligence Analysis IQ/H - IQ+1 12 2‡ :Intimidation Will/A - Will+2 13 2*^ :Knife DX/E - DX+1 12 2 :Leadership IQ/A - IQ+10 21 4*†‡ :Public Speaking IQ/A - IQ+9 20 2*†^ :Sex Appeal (Humanoid) HT/A - HT+9 20 2*†^~ :Soldier IQ/A - IQ-1 10 1 :Staff DX/A - DX+5 16 20 :Stealth DX/A - DX+1 12 4 :Strategy (Land) IQ/H - IQ+2 13 4‡ :Swimming HT/E - HT 11 1 :Tactics IQ/H - IQ+1 12 2‡ :Wrestling DX/A - DX-1 10 1 :* Includes +2 from 'Smooth Operator' :† Includes +5 from 'Charisma', either at all times (Leadership, Public Speaking) or for Reaction Rolls (Diplomacy, Fast-Talk, Intimidaiton, Sex Appeal, Savoir-Faire, Streetwise) :^ Includes +2 from 'Voice' :‡ Includes +2 from 'Born War-Leader :~ Includes +5 from 'Appearance' ;Techniques1 :Feint (Sex Appeal) @ Skill+2 22 1 ;Points Summary :Attributes/Secondary Characteristics 65 :Advantages/Perks/TL/Languages/Cultural Familiarities 97 :Disadvantages/Quirks -40 :Skills/Techniques/Spells 73 :Unspent 5 := Total 200